


Things Left Unsaid

by omichaos



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omichaos/pseuds/omichaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Peggy didn't say "I love you" and 1 time she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry I haven't written in like eons. College makes people busy and I've been pretty lazy. Hopefully you'll all enjoy this. Be sure to leave a comment and see if you can spot the Hamilton reference!

1.

There were certainly some people Peggy expected to help her evade arrest, but Angie was certainly unexpected. Still, it was definitely not unwelcome. Peggy held onto her arm tightly as she pulled her inside of her apartment. There were not many people that Peggy knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she could trust. Angie fell into that category. Even when the other woman had absolutely no idea what was going on, she didn’t even hesitate to help Peggy.

“I look forward to hearing what all of this is about someday,” Angie said with a sad smile, knowing that she might not ever see Peggy again.

“Someday,” Peggy promised. She would fight tooth and nail to make sure she saw Angie again and she deserved an explanation more than anyone else. “Take care of yourself.”

“You too, English,” Angie replied softly.

Peggy had never been one for hugs, but she found herself pulling Angie in close and wrapping her arms around her tightly. For a moment, Peggy just closed her eyes and breathed in Angie’s scent. It was comforting in a way. It made her feel like everything was going to be alright, somehow.

As much as she didn’t want to, she reluctantly pulled back. It was only a matter of time before her coworkers would figure out where to look. She didn’t have time to think about the way her heart raced when Angie hugged her or the way she found herself getting lost in those gorgeous green eyes of hers…

 

2.

Peggy smiled as she watched Angie look around the house (well, “house” wasn’t exactly the correct word – “mansion” fit better) with amazement and astonishment. Neither one of them were listening as Mr. Jarvis gave them details about their new place of residence that Howard had given them after being evicted from the Griffith – Peggy for being wanted by the government and Angie for assisting someone who was wanted by the government. Having known Howard for many years, Peggy was used to his ridiculously lavish lifestyle. Angie, however, had never seen anything like this. Peggy couldn’t help but grin as Angie looked around. She seemed almost overwhelmed, but then her gaze landed on her best friend and roommate and she smiled.

Just then, Peggy froze as she was hit with the jarring revelation that she was in love with Angie.

“I gotta go call my Ma!” Angie said with a wide grin as she ran to the nearest phone, which was significantly nearer than she was used to, now that she had a phone in every room.

Peggy watched her go before quickly sitting down on one of the comically large sofas, trying to catch her breath. She was in love with Angie. She was in love with her best friend. Oh god, she was in love with a woman. What was she going to do? What would Steve think if he was still alive? Would he be disgusted with her? It wasn’t like she could tell Angie. Surely, she would be disgusted with her and never want to speak to her again, let alone live with her.

“Ms. Carter, are you alright?” Jarvis asked. “You seem a bit stressed.”

“I’m fine,” Peggy answered quickly. “Just…a lot to take in.”

 

3.

It didn’t take them very long to find Howard’s extensive liquor collection. It took them an even shorter amount of time to get through nearly a whole bottle of whiskey on Peggy’s end and an impressive amount of peach schnapps on Angie’s end. The two of them were sitting on the couch with the radio playing softly in the background, laughing much too loudly at each other’s stories about their lives and their jobs. Angie’s head was nestled comfortable against Peggy’s shoulder and Peggy felt a warmth spread through her that had nothing to do with the alcohol in her system.

“I still can’t believe you went on a panty raid,” Angie said, snickering and taking another sip straight from the bottle of schnapps.

“Well, it’s not like we called it that at the time,” Peggy defended, though she was giggling as well.

Angie smiled and moved a little closer, causing Peggy’s heart to race. “Doesn’t matter what you call it, that’s exactly what it is.” Suddenly, the radio started to play a more upbeat tune and Angie got up. “I love this song! Come on, dance with me, English!”

“Wait, wha-?” Before Peggy could comprehend what was going on or think about the last person who asked her to dance, Peggy was being pulled to her feet, nearly toppling over Angie, though if her laughter was anything to go by, she didn’t seem to mind.

The two of them danced around the room and Peggy found herself wanted to say those pesky three words once more. The one part of her brain that was still a bit sober screamed at her to keep her mouth shut – that the only thing saying those words would accomplish is ending the friendship she cared so much about. Peggy kept her mouth shut.

 

4.

To this day, Peggy firmly believes that it was entirely Jack Thompson’s fault. Had he just given her the information she needed instead of sending her in blind so he could take all of the credit, she would not have walked straight into an ambush and gotten shot in the side. As if that wasn’t bad enough, she had Mr. Jarvis fretting over her the entire time he was giving her stitches, which only made them take longer. She’s certainly had worse days, but this one was definitely up there.

After finally convincing him that she was perfectly capable of living in her own home without his constant surveillance, Mr. Jarvis drove Peggy to the mansion. Peggy watched him drive off before going inside. Her only warning was the sound of footsteps running down stairs before she had a close to tears Angie in her arms.

“You idiot!” she cried. “You were supposed to be home three days ago!”

Peggy winced in pain. “Um, Angie?”

“What?” she demanded. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

“You’re, um…you’re crushing me.”

Angie let out a sigh and pulled back. “You got hurt, didn’t you?”

Peggy had the decency to look guilty. “I may have gotten shot.”

Angie ran a hand through her messy hair. “You got shot. Of course, you did!”

“I’m sorry-“

“Don’t give me that crap, English! Do you have any idea what it’s like for me when you go off doing god knows what? It’s hell, Peggy! Every time you go out that door, I’m terrified that you won’t ever come back and I’m gonna be in this giant house all alone!” Angie paused, tears threatening to fall. “I can’t lose you, Pegs,” she said quietly, her voice breaking.

Peggy pulled the other woman into her arms once more. “Oh, Angie,” she said softly. “I’m so, sorry.”

“I can’t lose you, English,” Angie whispered.

“I…I can’t lose you either.”

 

5.

“I did it!”

Before Peggy even had time to open her mouth to ask what was going on, a pair of arms were wrapped around her and her vision was filled with light brown curls. “Wha-“

“I can’t believe this is actually happening! Can you believe it, English? I mean, I know you’re gonna say you can because you always gotta be sweet like that, but can you believe it?” Angie asked excitedly.

Peggy cocked her head to the side, incredibly confused. “Angie, slow down. What happened, exactly?”

Angie gave Peggy a big smile. “I got the part. I’m gonna be in a show.”

Peggy matched Angie’s smile and hugged her tightly. She knew how hard Angie worked for this. Since the two of them no longer had to pay rent and Peggy paid for the groceries, nearly every cent Angie earned at the automat went towards singing, dancing, and acting classes. She spent nearly every waking moment preparing for auditions and had Peggy run lines with her for callbacks. Finally, all of her hard work was paying off. “Pride” didn’t even begin to cover what Peggy was feeling. “I’m so happy for you.”

“Thanks, English,” Angie replied, hugging Peggy just as tight. After a few seconds, she pulled back, excited. “I got so much to do now. It’s not exactly Broadway, but it’s still a lead, so obviously I’m gonna be working pretty hard. They’re even paying me and everything! I feel like I’m Rita Hayworth or something! I can’t wait to tell Ma. She still thinks it’s a waste of time, but wait ‘til she hears I’m in a play! I kept telling her and Dad secretary school was stupid. I belong on Broadway.”

“I’m so happy for you. I – “ Peggy stopped herself. She almost said it. She almost said she loved Angie. It had taken her a long time to come to terms with her feelings. She had only just begun to accept that she fancied women as well as men and the fact that she was in love with her best friend and roommate didn’t make any of this any easier. “I can’t wait to see it.”

Peggy could never tell Angie how she felt – not if she wanted to keep her as a friend.

 

+1

She never meant to say it out loud.

It was one of those rare days where Peggy and Angie both had a day off, so they decided to spend it relaxing. What better way to relax than to make a dent in the massive library their home had to offer? The two of them sat next to each other in comically large armchairs and read in comfortable silence – well, Angie was reading in comfortable silence.   A small stack of books sat next to Peggy, but she hardly paid attention to what she was reading. Instead, she focused on how the sunlight streaming in from the windows made Angie’s hair shine a brilliant gold and how her beautiful green eyes would widen as she read the play in her hands. She watched how Angie would bite her lower lip as she read. The next thing Peggy knew, she was saying what she was thinking out loud.

“I love you,” she said softly, her voice barely above a whisper. Still, it was loud enough to be audible. Peggy immediately started to panic. She mentally prepared herself for the look of disgust on Angie’s face and her demand for Peggy to stay out of her life. Instead, Angie did something completely and utterly surprising – she smiled.

“Took ya long enough,” Angie said with a big smile.

“Wait…what?” Peggy asked, confused.

Angie laughed. “I’ve been waiting for you to tell me that for months.”

“So…you’re not mad?” Peggy asked, still trying to wrap her head around all of this.

Angie answered by leaning over and pressing her lips to Peggy’s. All Peggy could think about was how she wished she said something a long time ago.


End file.
